1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby trailer and more specifically, to a baby trailer safety structure, which has a safety block affixed to one sidebar of the bottom frame unit to prohibit a young child carrying in the baby trail from standing up on the associating sidebar to collapse the baby trailer, enhancing the safety level of the baby trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby trailer 8, as shown in FIG. 1, is adapted for carrying a baby, having a trailer bar 81 connectable to a bicycle (not shown) for enabling an adult to trail the baby trailer 8 when riding the bicycle.
Further, a front wheel assembly 9 may be provided at the bottom side of the trailer bar 81 (see FIG. 2) so that the baby trailer 8 can be used as a baby cart. However, if a young child carrying in the baby trailer 8 presses the leg on the front end 821 of the sidebar 82 of the bottom frame 80 or stands up on the sidebar 82 that is opposite to the sidebar 83 carrying the trailer bar 81, the center of gravity of the baby trailer 8 will be shifted and become unbalanced, and the baby trailer 8 may collapse.